Kids!
by BunnyTheEpicBunny
Summary: Sniffles and Pollet-Wan have created a gun that can turn people into any age they desire. But, after a little accident, rays were sent flying every where and now the Tree Friends are turnig into kids or adults! Now it's up to the now grown Tree Kids to find that ray gun and change everything back to the way it was, before the effects stay perminent. Forever. Accepting Oc's...
1. Chapter 1

_**MWAHAHAHAHAHA**_

**Okay, this... This had to be done. Reason being, I typed this out while going through Hurricane Sandy (I didn't just write this for nothing!) and well, while waiting for the lights to flicker on again, I kept thinking if I should post this. I did, no regrets, as for the title of this story, too much slim shady songs were listen to...**

**Also, Happy Tree Kids are awesome :3 *waits for tomatoes to be thrown***

"Pop! Diggy took my ma-hask!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did. Too!"

Pop sighed angrily, an irritated expression on his face. He kept on walking down the street, two kids following shortly behind him. The first child was Diggy, a 7 year old Shih Tzu with white fur, messy brown furred ears and tail and a brown patch of fur on his right eye. He wore a black baggy sweater with the word 'Boston!' written across it and a brown paper bag that was on his head, two holes on the front part for his eyes and one at each side for his ears to pop out of. The second child was Kitty, a 7 year old kitten with pink fur and shoulder length olive green hair, her bangs falling to the side of her face and reached down to her stomach. She wore black lab gloves that reach up to her elbows, a long black cape that fluttered even if there was no wind, a black mask that resembles the marking of a raccoon that was currently missing, and a crooked black bow on her left ear.

The two glared at each other, Diggy's ears twitching and Kitty pouting with an annoyed expression on her face. The paper bag fell over Diggy's face, his black pac-man eyes becoming a dark red. "You really are an impudent little brat, Kitty." He spat, his voice more sounding more British than it did high pitched and childish. "Pop, Diggy called me an 'Impudent little brat'! Whatever that means!" Kitty whined, Pop growled and turned a corner, a smile forming on his face as he saw a small store up ahead. While the two kids were arguing, Pop slowly walked away and entered the store, leaving the two children to argue with each other.

"Oh yea, well you're stupid!" Kitty snapped, putting her hands on her hips as she did. Diggy rolled his eyes and looked at her with angry eyes. "That's all you can come up with? Calling me Stupid?! You really are a god damn retarded feline!" Diggy yelled, Kitty looked at him with wide eyes, she started to tear up and sniffled. "That's so m-mean... W-whatever that m-means..." Kitty stuttered quietly, Diggy's eyes widened and he quickly waved his arms around. "No, don't cry damn it! Don't bloody CRY!" He yelled, but the kitten didn't listen, and started to bawl loudly. "NO!" Diggy yelled, Kitty turned on her heels and started to run down the street, tears still free falling from her eyes. "CINDY LOU!" Kitty yelled with a quivering voice, Diggy gasped and started to run after the kitten, the paper bag slowly making its' way up to his head and his eyes turning back to normal. "KITTY, WAIT! IT WASN'T ME, IT WAS WICKED!" Diggy yelled, the kitten covered her ears and kept running down the street before making it to them police station. She ran up the two flights of stairs before making her way to the homicide unit, where Cindy Lou stood in her office talking with Flaky and Flora. Cindy Lou was a coyote that looked 19 but was actually 32. She had light brown fur, dark brown hair and dark red eyes. She wore a black shirtwaist dress with white buttons, black shoes with a white bow on each of them, a white kerchief tied neatly to her head and had a black handbag with a white bow on it, which was currently sitting on her desk. Flora was a 17 year old fox, she had long red hair, red fur, black furred ears and a red tail with a black tip, and forest green eyes. She wore a black tank top, blue denim jeans, black sneakers, and currently had her bokken in hand, ready to hit Cindy Lou at any given moment.

Flaky just looked at her bokken weilding sister and the serious faced detective, expecting something to actually happen between the two, saying that the aura around them seemed dark, serious and flinch worthy. "CINDY LOU!" Kitty yelled, getting the attention of the coyote, before being able to respond, Flora swung her bokken and hit Cindy Lou on the side, making her fall sideways and hit her head on the table, causing her skull to crack open and blood to flow out in alarming quantities. "Shit. I didn't mean to do that..." Flora whispered to herself, Flaky just stood there, looking as scared as ever. "Damn it Flora, why'd you do that for?!" Cindy Lou screamed, she slowly stood up, blood now all over the floor, her dress and kerchief. The coyote stumbled backwards, she whimpered slightly as she felt the blood trickling down her face. Her eyes started to roll backwards, and she collapsed on the floor, now unconscious and bleeding. "Flora, why?! You should've just given her your bokken!" Flaky yelled, she looked at Cindy Lou, then towards Kitty. "Okay, you take Kitty to, I don't know, Sniffles house. I'll take Cindy Lou to the hospital. I don't wanna spend a night in jail for murder that I didn't even take part in!" Flaky yelled, Flora nodded. She threw her bokken in the air, a puff of smoke later it was gone. She picked up Kitty and started to run down the stairs, Kitty growled and started to kick and thrash around for freedom from the fox's grip. "Listen Kitty, Cindy Lou isn't feeling so well right now, so I'm taking you to Sniffles house." Flora said angrily, Kitty sighed and stopped trying to break free. "I don't wanna go to Sniffles house!" She whined, Flora sighed heavily. "Look, I don't like the boy either. I would love it if he just dropped dead, but what're you gonna do right?" She said, Kitty let out an annoyed groan and put her head down on Flora's shoulder. "Okay..." She said with an annoyed tone, they started to exit the police station, but not before Kitty secretly snatched a police officer's hat.

Giggling, the kitten put the hat on and smirked. "Shifty would love this hat." She said happily to herself, she laughed to herself before taking a police officer's badge from the front desk. "This is too easy..." She said, she put the badge on and smiled as she watches the two police officers looking around to their items...

**...**

While Flora and Kitty walked towards Sniffles' house, Sniffles and Pollet-Wan were admiring their finished product that glimmered under the light of the lamp. Pollet-Wan was a lavender furred cat with a fluff of hair at them top of her head and black, square rimmed glasses, a white lab coat over the red shirt of a scrubs set and a pink ribbon tied around her tail. "It's amazing..." She cooed as she studied the ray gun. It was white, with red rings towards the tip of the gun, the trigger a color of gold and the tip of the gun having a gold orb on it, and a red colored knob on the side of the gun that was currently set to "switcheroo". "We did a great job, didn't we?" Sniffles said as he wrote down notes on a notepad. Pollet-Wan picked the gun up and pointed it towards Sniffles, who stopped writing and glared at the cat. "Don't even think about it moron." He said, Pollet-Wan smiled and put the gun down in it's place. "This is awesome, now we can control the ages of people. We can make Flaky an adult, Cindy Lou a child, Cub a teenager, you name it!" She said excitedly as she picked the gun up again and raised it up in the air. Sniffles frowned and snatched the ray gun from Pollet-Wan.

"Be careful, you're going to drop it!" He said scolding his step sister, Pollet-Wan rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What makes you think you won't?" She asked, Sniffles chuckled. "Because I've handled-" he started, though quickly shut him self up as he accidentally threw the ray gun towards the ground. Time seemed to slow down, and the two step siblings scrabbled to catch the gun, but it was too late.

Somehow, the trigger had pulled itself, and now multiple red and blue lasers blasted everywhere. Pollet-Wan didn't even have time to gasp before being hit by a red laser. She screamed, but her scream slowly turned child like, and she seemed to shrink until the red air cleared and revealed a 5 year old Pollet-Wan who had the same glasses, but wore a red dress, a white sweater over it and a pink ribbon tied into a bow that held up long, shimmering lavender hair in a ponytail. Sniffles' eyes widen, he quickly looked around and ran from under the table he managed to hide under and snatched her from the ground, throwing her under the table. Sniffles ran back towards the table, but was hit by a red laser. The anteater screamed, and started to turning into a smaller version of himself. Once the red air cleared away, it showed a 6 year old anteater that wore a blue and black checkered scarf around his neck and had the same blue rimmed glasses, but only smaller. The young Sniffles looked at the younger Pollet-Wan, who was starting to tear up due to fear, before running under the table with her and hugging her, preventing the kitten from crying. "Don't worry 'lil sister, we'll be saved by Splendid! He always saves them day!" He said reassuringly, Pollet-Wan sniffled but smiled before hugging Sniffles back.

Unbeknownst to them, the lasers all bounced off random surfaces, making them all fly out the open windows and make their way to their wanted targets. Outside the house, Flora and Kitty were walking towards the door. The fox sighed and put on a smile before opening the metal door. "Hey Sniffles, Pollet-Wan, me and Kit Kat are here." Flora said with a fake happy tone, Kitty growled and scratched the fox with her sharp claws. "Hey!" Flora said angrily as she rubbed her arm that was now bleeding, Kitty hissed at her. "Don't call me Kit Kat!" She yelled, Flora sighed and started to walk into the metallic house, but a red laser hit her from behind, making them fox scream in pain. Kitty watched as Flora slowly started to transform into a child. When the red air went away, it revealed a 6 year old red furred fox with messy red shoulder length hair and crystal blue eyes, as well as black furred ears and a tail with a black tip. She wore a black t-shirt and a black baseball cap that said 'Eagles', had a bat in hand and wore dog tags. Kitty gasped, and was about to ask Flora if she was okay, but instead screamed as she was hit by a blue laser. She slowly started to grow, and once the blue air went away, the young Flora gasped. Kitty was now a 16 year old girl, she still had the same hair style, but now wore a black t-shirt, as well as black boots and no long had the black crooked bow, but still had the cape, mask and gloves. "What the..." She said, she quickly covered her mouth, her eyes wide. Her voice was different, it was more adult like, and more grown. She didn't sound like her usually self, and didn't look like herself either. Sniffles and Pollet-Wan walked out of the house, wanting to know what all the commotion was about. Seeing Kitty and Flora, the two step siblings seemed confused. The four then asked each other the same question:

"What happened?"

**Haha, yes! Adults and teenagers are turning to kids, and kids are turning to adults and teenagers! The ol' switcheroo! Nyahaha!**

**Young Sniffles- I'm gonna go get a cookie *walks away***

**Kitty- Hey! You gotta eat your vegetables first!**

**Young Flora- No! Come one Pollet-Wan, let's get some cookies and ice cream! *walks away with Sniffles***

**Young Pollet-Wan- Yea! *follows Sniffles and Flora***

**Wow... That was disturbing. Anyways, here's the form thing...**

**Name-**

**Age-**

**Species-**

**Gender-**

**Appearance- (if your Oc is a teen or adult, give the appearance for him/her as a child as well, if your Oc is a kid, give me the appearance of him/her as a teen [or adult, if you want them to be an adult instead of a teen] too...)**

**Bio-**

**Like/Dislikes-**

**Relationship- (crushes, lovers, friends, enemies, family etc.)**

**Hobbies- (optional)**

**Other-**

**Okay, that's done. I feel as though people are asking themselves "but BunnyTheEpicBunny, you just started a god damn story, the fuck would you make another one!? Are you stupid or something?!"**

**Well, I wanted to, I can, and like I said, Sandy didn't make me write this for nothing! So yea... It's so cold :P**

**Yours Truly, BunnyTheEpicBunny...**

**Cheers!**


	2. Kids are running about

_**Huh...**_

**Flora- what?**

_**Oh, nothing. I just realized you were bleeding**_

**Flora- huh?**

**13&14- BAYUM! *waves stick around and blasts Flora***

**Flora- *starts bleeding randomly* stupid witchcraft... *falls over***

_**Ey! You two, you're not supposed to be here till chapter three! BACK TO THE CELL!**_

**13&14- Aww *float away on brooms***

**Okay... So, thank you all for sending in your Oc(s)! Although, not everyone will be introduced in this chapter, give it some time, m'Kay? Great! Now, on with the stor-**

**Flora- *attacks from behind***

While all this madness was happening, Flaky was at the hospital getting scolded by Ami, Link and Blink. Ami was a 16 year old blue furred cat with mid back length hair and lavender colored eyes. She wore a long sleeve purple collar shirt with black buttons, a black ruffled mini skirt, purple leggings, black knee high boots with purple buttons on the sides with blue pins in the middle, and a purple, blue and black checkered newsboy cap. She had a paint ball gun strapped to her back with blue, purple and black paint balls in them. Link was a 17 year old white furred wolf with blood red eyes, no pupils, just red. His sister, Blink, looked just like him only she had eyelashes and was mute, obviously. The two were twins, with Link being older by 7 minutes. While Blink was writing something down on a clipboard, Ami and Flaky were talking. Handing the clipboard to Link, he smiled and thanked Blink, who grinned brightly.

"So tell me again, why?!" Ami shouted, Flaky smiled nervously and laughed. "Flora was pissed at her, so when she was distracted she swung her bokken and well... That happened." She said pointing towards the closed door of Cindy Lou's room. "Well, she's better now. She's stable enough to walk and go home." Link said looking at the clipboard in his hand. Blink nodded and opened the door to the small room, where Cindy Lou was with white medical ribbon wrapped around her head. She was sitting on the bed, arguing with a roadrunner that was hanging onto the ledge of the window. "I still say that's BS. I mean, you have a fucking gun, you could have just shot her and taken the damn wooden sword thing!" The roadrunner yelled. His name was Speedy, a 29 year old male with black and red feathers and over-sized wings that are used like hands and arms. He had three large pink feathers popping out of his head and had red eyes, and wore a white collar on his neck. "Quiet Pink Feathers, you prejudice, vain no good son of a-"

"Hey! Looks like you're better!" Link said loudly, Cindy Lou looked away from Speedy and smiled at the white furred wolf. "Can I go now? I'm really feeling better!" Cindy Lou said pleaded, Blink smiled and nodded. "Yes!" Cindy Lou said happily, she hopped out of bed and walked out of the room, the twins following closely behind. "Oh! Lou Who is okay!" Ami said pointing towards the coyote, Flaky sighed in relief and walked up to Cindy Lou. "Hey, you okay?" Flaky asked, Cindy Lou nodded.

"Well, I guess I should go back to work..." Cindy Lou said quietly, Link stood in front of her and crossed his arms. "No you're not." He said sternly, Cindy Lou laughed lightly and walked around Link, who just starred into oblivion. He shook his head and grabbed her hand. "Look, you might be stable enough to walk and what not, but you can't go to work. That's like Ami breaking her paintball gun, fixing it, then break it again." He said, Ami gasped and hugged her gun tightly. "Don't you EVER say that!" She yelled, she pointed her gun towards the white furred wolf and steadied her aim. "I'll take you out." She said darkly before pulling the trigger, Link gasped and braced himself for being blasted with colors, but they never came. He looked up and saw that Ami was gone, as well as Cindy Lou. "Ami, you crazy chick..." Link muttered to himself as he got up from his crouched position, Blink could only laugh silently, tears starting to form in her eyes. Link pouted and started to walk away as if nothing happened...

...

"Sniffles, get back here!"

"Haha, you can't catch me, you can't catch me!"

Kitty sighed angrily and tried once again to catch the energetic anteater, but ended up faced first on the ground. Sniffles stopped and laughed at Kitty, who growled darkly. Pollet-Wan grabbed Sniffles' arm and started to pull him away from the fallen feline. "Come on, let's run away before it's too late!" Pollet-Wan yelled, Sniffles nodded and started to run down the street, where Flora stood at the corner with the ray gun in hand. "Hey! Get back her you little brats!" Kitty yelled, the group of three only giggled and laughed as they dashed around the corner and continued their escape. "Damn it, they still have the gun..." She said irritated, she stood up and brushed the dust and tiny pebbles off her shirt and scraped knees. "Whelp, back to chasing." She sighed, she started to run down the street, still in pain from the scraps on her knees...

...

"Amelia, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Positive Miku, it's not like we're hurting anyone or anythin'!"

Miku whimpered slightly and continued to help Amelia push the metal box up the slightly steep hill. Miku was an 18 year old panda with bright green, dilated eyes. She had long black knee length hair tied in the middle with a white bow and spiky bangs, she wore a light mint green tank top, a gray unzipped jacket, dark blue skinny jeans and black converse. Amelia was a 15 year old light yellow furred chipmunk, she wore an old fashion aviator's hat, a pair of goggles, a boomer jacket and combat boots that had a switch blade and a lock pick hidden in it. "Honestly Amelia, just because Sniffles called you stupid doesn't mean you have to take revenge on him!" Miku stated, Amelia grumbled something under her breath and started to push harder on the metal box. Miku was slightly frightened, she didn't know what were contents of this metal box, let alone if it was legal or not. "So, what's in the box?" Miku asked, the chipmunk smiled. "You'll see~!" Amelia sang, making Miku even more nervous. Finally making it to the top, Miku was both surprise and startled when she saw Chelsie and Belize standing there looking at Sniffles house, as if they were calculating something. Belize was an 18 year old raccoon with light blue fur, dark blue stripes and mask, wore white gloves and had a black stripe running down his back. Chelsie was a 19 year old fox with golden fur and a silver tail and paws as well as bangs that drooped down and covered her left eye. Miku watched as Amelia started to talk with Belize and Chelsie while looking at a piece of paper they had pulled out, the panda swallowed hard. 'Probably a blueprint showing them where to drop this unknown bomb of EVIL!' Miku yelled in her mind. Looking over at the trio, she thought it was a little odd that these three would help each other, she just never saw them hanging out together. "Miku, come here for a moment!" Amelia shouted, Miku sighed and walked towards the group of three. "Yes...?" She asked shyly, Belize pointed towards Sniffles house. "We want you to go down to Sniffles' house and see if he's there." He said with a serious tone, Miku nodded and started to walk away, but turned around again. "Exactly what did Sniffles do to you two?" Miku asked Chelsie and Belize, the two grumbled under their breaths too. 'Probably screw something up in their heads or something...' Miku thought before walking down the hill again. Once arriving to the anteater's house, she noticed that there wasn't any sort of building happening. "Sniffles, you here?" She asked, only to be greeted by the echo of her voice. The panda sighed, she had come down here for nothing. She left the house and started to walk up the hill again.

About mid way up she saw a huge cloud of red smoke suddenly arise from nowhere. "They must've opened the box!" Miku gasped, she started to run up the hill, occasionally tripping, but soon made it to the top. She gasped, sitting on the metal box were three young children that looked extremely confused. One looked a lot like Belize, and he was around the age of 5. The line that would run down his back was a spot and his fur was more of a light purple with dark purple stripes and the same white gloves. The one next to him looked like Chelsie, she was around the age of 7, she looked basically the same, but her bangs weren't too long, so it didn't cover her left eye. The last one looked like Amelia, and was about the age of 8. She was probably a little bit shorter than Chelsie, and wore a tan hoodie with a grey shirt under it, jean shorts and boots that had a switch blade hidden in them. "Umm... H-hi?" Miku said nervously, the smaller version of Chelsie smiled. "Hello! My name is Chelsie, this is Belize and this is Amelia!" She said quickly while pointing at the two. Miku laughed nervously and backed up, not noticing she was getting closer to the edge of the hill. Suddenly, the panda fell back and started to tumble down the hill like a rag doll. The group of kids could only giggle at the way she fell. Finally coming to a stop, Miku sighed in relief and looked back up where the group of kids were looking back down at her. Miku growled

"I'm getting to the bottom of this!"

...

Yawning, a short 6 year old raccoon with electric blue hair that was swooped over an eye walked down the street while flipping though a comic book. He wore a black Green Day t-shirt, black baggy jeans, black and white sketchers. His name was Thrifty, and he was usually energetic, but he seemed rather tired today. Not noticing where he was going, he walked onto the street without seeing the car being driven by The Mole. "Hey kid!" Someone yelled, looking up he noticed the truck coming straight for him. The mystery person grabbed the raccoon and managed to get out of the way just in time. "You have to be more careful!" The female voice yelled, Thrifty looked up and saw L.N.. She was 16 year old coyote with red fur, she wore a blue baseball cap that was backwards, a green over-sized t-shirt, tan shorts and blue converse. She had a skateboard strapped to her back and had a gold earring hoop on her right ear, her baseball bat on the other side of the street. Thrifty snapped out of his state of shock and sighed. "Thank you L.N..." He said, L.N. gave a small smile. "Uh... Yea, your welcome..." She said, Thrifty gasped and remembered what Swifty had said to tell L.N.. He was about to tell her, but a blue laser that bounced off the glass of a small shop hit Thrifty from behind, causing him to scream. L.N. watched as the once 6 year old child turned into a 24 year old man that wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, beige trench coat and brown work boots, his electric blue hair messy and shaggy. "Uh..." L.N. said dumbfounded, Thrifty blinked a few times before looking at L.N.. "What the hell happened to me?" He asked rather calmly, L.N. cleared her throat and laughed nervously. "Um, I honestly don't know..." She said trailing off, Thrifty sighed and looked around. L.N. was beyond freaked out on the inside, the little boy that was just about the size of her leg was now taller than her by 3 inches. What made it even more freaky was that Thrifty didn't seem phased by this at all! Without noticing, Thrifty had left, making L.N. more confused. "Where did he go?" She asked herself, she was about to unstrap her skateboard, only to find out it was gone. "No matter how old he is, he's still a damn thief..." She muttered to herself as she walked across the street to retrieve her bat...

...

_"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!"_

Ami ran around panicking, she didn't know what to do. One minute Cindy Lou was a very young looking 32 year old, the next she was a 5 year old girl that wore a red and black dress, short dark brown hair and a red ribbon tied into a bow that held up said hair. Ami whimpered, how was she going to explain this to Davis, to Flaky, to Blink and Link?! 'Especially Link...' Ami thought to herself, not wanting to know what would happen if he found out. 'But then again, what could he do?' She then thought, chuckling to herself for thinking of such a silly thought. Getting back to her problem, she started to pace around thinking of an excuse for Cindy Lou not going into work. "Um, Mam, are you okay?" Asked a sweet voice, Ami looked down to see Cindy Lou tugging at her arm. "Lou Who, go sit down on the bench..." Ami said angrily, Cindy Lou shook her head. "I can't." She responded, Ami looked down at her and sighed

"Why?" She asked

_"Because a green cat is sitting there._He looks like a wealthy sir, I don't want to disturb him!"

Ami snapped up and looked towards the bench. Sitting there was Davis, a 33 year old light green furred cat with blue eyes and a tail that was torn at the tip. He wore a black dress suit, a white long sleeve collar shirt under it and a blue tie. Ami cocked her head to the side, Davis' fedora was missing, he also looked sad. "Okay kid, hide behind that bush and don't come out until I say so." Ami said, Cindy Lou huffed and went into the bush. "Davis, what're you doin' here?!" Ami said with a high pitch voice, Davis looked up and managed to crack a smile. "Just sitting here..." He said sadly, Ami raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She asked, Davis sighed

"I lost my hat."

"Oh..."

"So, have you seen Cindy Lou?"

Ami laughed loudly and nervously. "Well, yea. But she can't come in today..." Ami said nervously, Davis looked at her with confused eyes. "And why not?" He asked suspiciously.

"Hello there Sir!"

Cindy Lou popped out of the bush, only to be pushed back into the bush by the blue feline. "Ami..." Davis said slowly, Ami sighed and pulled the small coyote out of the bush and placed her in front of Davis. "Hiya there, I'm Cindy Lou!" The coyote said sweetly, Davis backed up in surprise. "Th- that's why..." Ami said trailing off, Davis' eyes were glued on Cindy Lou, his pupils dilated. "W-wha..." He managed to choke out, Ami smiled and gave an apologetic look.

"I think I did something wrong to her..."

**BAYUM! FIRST CHAPTER COMPLETE!**

**Blink- *still laughing silently***

**Link- *is mad as hell***

**Ami- sorry...?**

**Young Cindy Lou- *busts down door and points gun at Flaky and Authors***

**Young Amelia-****_ ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US!_**

**Young Pollet-Wan- ****_MIKU NATION RISEEEEEEE!_**

**Miku- huh?**

_**Oh...**_

**Demon Flora- *stops attacking* huh? What the Fu...**

**Cheers!**


End file.
